


Sounds like Daddy

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Ribbons, Sounding, Urethral Play, but it's 5 am - does that count?, drunk smut, except I'm not drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Viktor brings new toys for Yuuri





	Sounds like Daddy

Yuuri was waiting for Viktor to come back into their shared bedroom. He had to grab something from the bathroom he said and Yuuri was eager to find out what that could possibly be.

It wasn’t long until Viktor came back into the bedroom with a black zipper case in his hands.

“So my baby boy mentioned that he wanted to try something new and you know what - Daddy got some nice toys for you. Come here and look at them.”

Yuuri was on his feet basically instantly and hurried to Viktors side snatching the zipper case from his hands.

“My, my someone’s eager today.” Viktor sounded amused, teasing, as he watched Yuuri inspecting the zipper case.

Yuuri opened it and looked at its contents. There were seven long rods inside the zipper case. They were silver, made out of metal and went from thin to considerably thick. 

Yuuri didn’t quite understand what they were meant to be used for though.

“I don’t know how it works, daddy,” he said while sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Have you heard of sounding before, baby?” Yuuri shook his head.

“It’s also called urethral play. We’re gonna stick those rods into your pretty cock, my baby boy.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened when he heard his daddy say those words - He was excited about it now.

 

It took some time to get them both undressed and ready. Viktor preferred to wear little clothes while playing with Yuuri - he liked the skin contact.

They were both sitting on the bed now, Yuuri on Viktors lap. He was starting to lazily stroke Yuuri's cock, which started to fill at those promising touches. 

 

“Your cock is so cute, I want to tie a ribbon around it.” Viktor’s voice was teasing Yuuri again, who in response only moaned a little helplessly.

“Get one”, Yuuri said a little out of breath, “Do it.”

 

Viktors idle hand instantly started searching for something on the bedside table. 

Fortunately, there was still some ribbon lying there from the day before. Viktor grabbed the ribbon, stopped stroking Yuuri's, now fully hard cock and tied a beautiful ribbon around its base.

“So beautiful, my baby boy. I’d love to suck your cute cock while it’s so pretty but unfortunately, we got other plans today.”

Yuuri's cock started twitching at those promising words. He was beyond excited but also scared. He trusted Viktor to not hurt him on purpose but those rods - sounds - looked just  _ too big _ .

“Is it going to hurt, Daddy?” he asked, his voice a bit uncertain.

“Not at all, baby boy, if you just trust me and relax. If you feel uncomfortable, we can stop any time of course.” 

Yuuri nodded. 

“Then go ahead.”

 

Viktor grabbed the thinnest of the sounds and the bottle of lube lying next to them. He coated the sound and the tip of Yuuri’s cock generously - he really didn’t want to hurt his baby boy.

 

“It’s not gonna fit,” Yuuri murmured. He skeptically watched as Viktor lead the sound to the tip of his cock. The metal felt cold and made him twitch a little.

“Shh, you’re doing amazing - It’s gonna be amazing.”

Viktor’s voice was soothing and Yuuri relaxed more.

“Okay, do it, Daddy.”

Viktor slowly started to insert the sound into Yuuri’s urethra and Yuuri nearly came in those very first seconds - if it wasn’t for the ribbon tied firmly around his shaft.

The sensation was just too much and unlike any stimulation, he had ever felt before. It felt a little strange and alien but  _ so so good _ .

Yuuri was moaning shamelessly at this point and Viktor smiled a victorious smile. He knew those were the right toys for his baby boy.

He started to move the sound in and out at this point and he knew it wouldn’t be long until Yuuri would begging him to let him come.

“Daddy,” he moaned “, Please.”

“Please what?”

“I need it, Daddy.”

“Need what, baby?”

“Fuck.”

“Watch your language, baby boy.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I just.. I need to come,  _ please. _ ”

Of course, Viktor couldn’t deny his baby any of his requests so he grabbed the ribbon and untied it while continuing to move the sounds for a few more times.

When he pulled the sound out of Yuuri cock, he came instantly, painting his own chest white.

 

Yuuri was out of it for a while after he came. 

Viktor helped him lay down on the bed and grabbed a washing cloth from the bathroom to clean him.

“That was amazing, Viktor,” he said after he had found his voice again.

“I’m glad you liked it, solnyshko.”

When he finished cleaning Yuuri, he dropped the cloth on his bedside table and climbed back into bed, next to Yuuri.

Yuuri shifted closer to him instantly and he welcomed him into his arms. When he was content with the way they were lying, he pulled the blanket over them.

“Next time, I want to try the bigger one.”

“Whatever you want, my Yuuri.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This might also be omegaverse.


End file.
